


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 16

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: La Bella e la Bestia AUAU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

Il ruggito sembrò scuotere l’intero castello: Kurt si svegliò di soprassalto, quindi afferrò il cuscino, se lo premette sulla testa e si nascose quanto più poteva sotto le coperte.

Non invidiava per niente gli abitanti di quel posto da incubo e trovava inconcepibile l’ottimismo con cui vivevano la loro disumana condizione – ma soprattutto come potevano continuare a servire e coesistere senza morire di spavento sotto lo stesso tetto di quel _mostro_.

 _Oh, suvvia, suvvia_ , lo aveva rincuorato Wes, l’orologio a pendolo, il primo giorno, _Sua altezza può sembrare feroce, ma posso garantirle che non ha mai ucciso nessuno._

 _O ferito. È più facile che demolisca i mobili, perciò stia allegro!_ , aveva rincarato Jeff, il candelabro dorato.

Beh, a lui non interessava niente: il padrone di casa aveva una cicatrice che gli solcava il viso, i capelli ricci selvaggi, come se non li pettinasse da secoli, lo sguardo torvo e gli occhi scuri, quasi neri, che facevano spavento; il castello era spesso scosso da grida che sembravano ruggiti (e a volte, nelle notti di luna piena, gli sembrava lo diventassero proprio), e non gli importava cosa borbottassero i domestici, che deliravano di _vero amore_ e _rompere il maleficio_.

Lui voleva solo tornare a casa.


End file.
